


ecstasy.

by yakakashu



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Divorce, Euphoria AU, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Explicit Sex, Nonbinary Seb Matthew-Smith, Other, POV Ricky Bowen, Past Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Protective E.J. Caswell, Rehabilitation, Ricky Bowen Needs A Hug (HSMTMTS), Sad Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakakashu/pseuds/yakakashu
Summary: The troubled life of 18-year-old Ricky Bowen, a depressed teen who looks up to drugs & sex with no plans of being clean. Being around the orbit of Ricky is E.J. Caswell, the popular boy of his school who is still trying to find where he belongs; Nini Salazar-Roberts, a happy-go-lucky teen who encounters the ideas of her sexuality; Gina Porter, A tempered hot head who tries to mask her sexuality; Big Red, An odd-ball trying to figure out his relationship with his girlfriend; Ashlyn, A generous ginger trying to find her place in school; Carlos, A sensitive broad trying to find a boyfriend; Seb, A sweet airhead who wants to make everyone happy; and Kourtney, a sidekick to everyone with body conflictions. As everyone struggles with school life and home life with different perspectives.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Kourtney Greene & Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Big Red & Ricky Bowen & Kourtney Greene & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters.

_( Ricky Bowen's VO )_

**_East High School, 8:00 am (Football Field)_ **

"I always remember being happy once in my life, Just seeing a clear blue sky and the sun was out. It was peaceful, Nini and I were outside at the poolside of East High; It was just me and her and her and me, we were alone. I remember her telling me:

"Hey seen that E.J guy?" She smiled, sipping from her straw; The way she smiled as she finished her drink was always why I always liked hanging out with her on a great weather day. I looked at her in curiosity, E.J. that named seemed so familiar...but I couldn't get a ring at it.

But sometimes when you don't remember anything from one of your favorite memories, that means that part of you is fading. I even remember when my parents were together, either having a small table eating spaghetti and meatball with a vase that only has a single flower in it or them telling me to be in my room so they could sleep together peacefully. But good things come to an end, 90% out of 100 of everyone's parents' divorce; But for some reason, this felt like it was the first divorce that ever existed.

My mom and dad were the most perfect couple, they met in middle and fell in love in high school, got married at the end of college, and had me so what could've gone wrong? I know...I know... the majority of parents would always "it's never your fault" or "it's gonna be okay, we're going to co-parent you" like it gets annoying a lot sometimes because you just want them to be honest and you want them to tell you that 'Yes! It is your fucking fault! You were a fucking mistake!' or 'We could've never had you and our marriage would've been saved!' better than them making themselves trying to feel better at themselves for saying that it was never my fault.

Mom! Dad! I know it's my fucking fault like can you at least let me take some fucking responsibility! Why would it be that your divorce? Because you guys "lost the love" you guys had? No! that's absolute bullshit! You guys were good a day ago and now bam! Divorce! Dad found out that I was taking Xanax and mom wasn't too happy! You guys argued over me! _*cries*_ Shit! Nevermind that situation that would be for another time; Anyways back to me,

Dad took me to see a therapist, Dr. Elizabeth; We talk like once every two weeks and she gives me this assignment to do every session at home. She says it would help me learn how to deal with my problem easier, My dad suggests not to prescribe me pills because of my addiction. She tries her best not to in order to respect my dad's wishes, Nini, on the other hand, stopped talking to me after found out about my drug addiction. At least Big Red and Ashlyn has been keeping me company while my dad has been trying to place me in rehab.

Some other people like Gina, Carlos, & Seb are always worried about me but at the same time questions me all the time. I'm starting to think they are using me as bait for drama or gossip but I highly doubt it because Gina has told me some personal shit in the past few days but I don't think I'll get into that until later. Carlos and Seb as well, Carlos talked about his homophobic and abusive father, and Seb talked about his older sister committing suicide when he was just 11. Seb tried to commit it but then he learned that there was a lot more to life and he decided to spread happiness instead of sadness even though he is holding in those feelings. But I walked to school today looking around the football field,

E.J. Caswell, Ashlyn Caswell's older cousin; He the hottie jock who is very popular with the ladies and men but it's on the male side that has a crush on him...not E.J.

The E.J. Caswell can't be gay and it never would be, He is just too cool to be...gay...

"Ricky!" Big Red called me, I turned to him and looked at my trembling fingers. I guess I got distracted a bit just thinking about that Jock, I should be focusing on how to ignore everyone and end this day fast. I really want to see my dealer, Howie, he hooks me up with a lot of the good shit. But then again he's the reason why I'm so addicted to these pills, because of him...

But then I responded back to Big Red as he smiled at me, the dude was wearing a blue hoodie with ripped up skinny blue jeans with black and white checkered vans; He has a lot of collections especially for action figures and vans. The dude only has one skateboard and one pair of jeans. He really thinks ripped skinny jeans for boys is a "good" fashion statement but it really isn't sometimes; E.J. praised him for being confident for his fashion wear but admitted to a lot of people that he would never wear anything like that. But back to the conversation me and Big Red as well as Ashlyn had with each other.

"What's happening, Red?" I asked as Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at me as she whispered to me telling me Big Red was talking about how he was going to dodge P.E, pun intended.

"Oh P.E." I awkwardly said as I looked at Nini sitting next to Kourtney and Gina at the table in front of us, I sighed at the thought of Nini never talking to me, we used to be the closest of friends even after we broke up after our second time getting back together but this feels weird. I always wish that I could just go up to Nini but then knowing her, she'll most definitely move away from me and tell Kourtney and Gina to do the same to me. But luckily Kourtney still thinks I have a chance to change from drugs but no luck to her, I won't.

Speaking of Kourtney, She and Gina both looked at me and waved while Nini was distracted; Of course, I smiled back and waved. The way Nini turned so blissfully happy at the two of them made me sort of jealous, I missed when it was all of us sitting at a table talking to each other me, Big Red, Ashlyn, Nini, Gina, Kourtney, Seb, Carlos, and even E.J. some of the times. But like I stated before that every good things come to an end, Nini won't talked to me, Kourtney and Ashlyn had a big falling out, Gina never looked at some of us the same way, and Carlos & Seb thought they were better than us. So Yeah...That's was my confusing introduction...and here's the rest..."


End file.
